


The King and the Kitchen Servant Drabbles

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Flower Crowns, King Derek Hale, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Servant Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: A collection of drabbles from The King and the Kitchen Servant AU.





	1. Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> The King and the Kitchen Servant is an AU that came about from a drabble for [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/). I wanted to write a whole AU about that drabble, and now that I have more than one drabble from that AU, I decided to put them all together here instead. These drabbles aren't in chronological order, and they don't all have to be inspired by prompts from Sterek Drabbles, or even be 100-word drabbles in the first place , though they probably won't be over 500 words or so.
> 
> This is the original drabble that inspired this AU!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Soak, Poor, Ring  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Old habits really are hard to break.

Stiles whistled as he scrubbed a serving platter. That cherry sauce, while absolutely delicious, certainly made a sticky mess. The fine ring he normally wore hung on a simple necklace.

“You know you don’t have to do that anymore.”

Stiles looked up and saw his royal husband standing in the kitchen doorway, a fond smile on his face. “I know,” he said, drying the platter while leaving the rest to soak a little longer. “But old habits are hard to break.”

As they kissed, Stiles praised the day that the king and a poor kitchen servant had fallen in love.


	2. A Perfect Ending for a Fun Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately after a full-length fic that I'm writing right now for Sterek Bingo! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Royalty, Warm, Voice  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: A happy day ends in even more bliss.

The first thing Stiles did when he and Derek entered their private rooms was fall backwards onto their warm, comfortable bed and sigh happily. “That was a really fun day, wasn’t it, Derek?”

“It really was,” Derek said, coming up next to him. “My king,” he added teasingly, bowing to him.

Stiles laughed, touching the flower crown still on his head. “I really never imagined marrying royalty,” he admitted. “But I’m so glad that I met you.”

“And I’m even more glad that I met _you_ ,” Derek murmured, his voice husky.

Their lips met, the two husbands in complete bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


	3. A King's Work Is Never Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at some point after Derek and Stiles got married. =3
> 
> Editted 8/30/18 to fix a sentence missing a word.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Straight, Letter, Breakfast  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles gets to enjoy breakfast with Derek.

Stiles was having a leisurely breakfast with Derek in the castle dining room. It was rare that the king was able to linger with his husband in the mornings, but Stiles cherished every moment spent with him.

A servant ran into the dining room. “Your Majesty!” he shouted as he reached Derek’s side. “I have an urgent message for you!”

Derek took the letter and scanned it quickly. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I must take care of this straight away.” He stood and kissed Stiles sweetly on the lips. “See you later today?”

Stiles smiled. “Of course, my very busy husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com)!


	4. Commoner or Consort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place maybe a few months after they get married, but before "A King's Work Is Never Done".
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Proud, Leader, Retain  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles finally goes to a meeting with Derek.

Despite being married to the king, Stiles was still uncertain of his place in castle life. Derek had been encouraging him to attend meetings with him and greet foreign visitors and everything else that Derek did every day. But Stiles had retained the mentality that he was a commoner and that he shouldn‘t go, even though he was the king‘s consort.

But finally, he relented to go to one of Derek’s meetings. Listening to his husband speak confidently about trade relations with other countries left him in awe. He was so proud of Derek for the amazing leader he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
